Waiting
by soldier for the living
Summary: He stopped visitng her, but he waited for her till they could be together again.


"Lib I'm sorry." He lay next to her in ghost form. He had been visiting her.

"I know JT. I miss you, everyone acts like it never happened and I just wish I could see you out of the crowd again, have your laughter fill the halls." She looked down trying to make sure the tears didn't fall. He reached a hand to her cheek and gently brushed at the tears, she felt the soft cold touch. Yet to her it was caring and warm. She knew she had to get over him, but it was so hard since she still loved him even though it was a year since he had left her alone in the world. She had nightly conversations with her memory of him but it was never like the real thing. It never would be; no one could compare to her JT.

"Maybe I should go. You should forget about me for a while." It tore him up seeing her like that knowing that nothing he could do would ease her pain.

"I will always remember you JT. I just wished things worked out different. If we weren't so rash that night, you could still be here lying with me true and bold." He held her hand.

"Everything is for a reason Lib. I had my life and it was with you. But it was over. We were meant to be, just not together. We always fought, had a child, but we fought for each other. Your so passionate Lib its one of the things I love about you, but beating your self up like this isn't healthy. I watch over you and everyone is worried especially me." She knew he or she was right since it was pretty much her self talking to her. She grabbed the old shirt that had the slight smell of him left and awaited another goodbye. Another night she cried her self to sleep. He got up from the bed.

"You know I love you and this isn't goodbye. I will be waiting for you on the other side when your ready to join me. Which wont be for many years Liberty." She felt slightly at ease that she knew he awaited her when she was ready.

"I know JT." He silently left watched over her and watched her move on but never fully whole. Watched as she had a life. A life that he was himself denied. He watched over his son as he tried to find the real truth about his parents and he watched them cry when mother and son were reunited. He watched and watched till she was old and gray but never did visit her again; knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it unless it was her time. He watched Tobes, Emma, and Manny get lives and leave behind some of the worst years of their life. That is what he viewed high school as, drama pain but if you come out its worth while. To experience the world. He watched his grandma die. It was pain full to be able to watch but knew her soldier was awaiting to take her to us. He sat in heaven and talked with his gram.

"She came to visit me once a week, always making sure I was ok. She loved you and still does, the man she is with is second best it wasn't you. She told me her self." He remembered as he watched that. He remembered his life. When he was with her he was whole, Mia wasn't her and never owned his heart matter how much he tried to fool him self those last few days. Not knowing until it was to late to tell her self. I watched her as she visited our grandchild. I saw my son and he looked just like I did. But with the hints of her. She visited her grandchild and lay in bed, her hair was going gray she had just barely gotten over her divorce and I felt the faint pull in my heart to go to her, she was remembering and it was strong. I had to go it wasn't her time but to be on earth to touch her as she slept would be nice. My grandma nodded.

"Go to her JT" I went down and sat in the open door way she lay silent.

"I know your there JT" She looked up and her face contorted like she was going to cry she held her pillow to her face.

"Its been years JT" She softly began to cry.

"I've been with you the whole time watching you and our son grow. Loving still to this day. You just haven't remembered this strong before so I was able to stay away." She patted the bed next to her and the seventeen year old sat next to the 78 year old, it didn't matter how old she got he still found her beautiful as she was 16.

"Please just lay with me JT. I know you will be gone by morning but stay with me tonight. My years have passed but I still see you as you were seventeen." He tried for her to look old and gray to give her the illusion. She watched him morph his ghost form from seventeen to 79 for her, his once long brown hair lay balding and gray, wrinkles formed where they would have if he had aged, his body was still skinny though. The only thing he couldn't change in the illusion for her was his skin it still and would forever sit the pale color in the light of earth. He saw her take out a piece of paper. And write.

Sam,

I am old in years now and even though you know the real truth of your parents you should know your father always watched over us. I know you are going to cry but it was my time to be with your father James again.

She turned to him.

"Is my time, I'm old and gray and just want to be with you. Anything you want to add before I let you take me." He cried he never did but he couldn't bear that his love was ready to die even if it meant being with him.

"Tell him I loved him, never wanted to get rid of him. I wanted to raise him." Jt's real world was catching up to him all that he lost. Having Liberty all those years, raising their son. He hated that guy who took that from him. He gave way and did one last thing before she gave up on living a thing that was frowned upon in heaven. He kissed her giving into the love he had denied while he was away. She finished her note and lay back in the bed. He laid there with her till soul and body separated. They stood 16 and 17 again holding hands as if time never passed, it was never a factor.

"I love you lib." She hugged him and it felt real to both. It was a moment of joy. Two lovers destined back together again even if it was in the after life.

"This is how it should have been JT me and you." Time was an infinite possibly to the two now. No longer having to be away from each other. Sam found his mom and read the note a tear came to his eye but he knew his mother was rightfully with his dad and he was finally looking after her the way he never could before.


End file.
